1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assignment sharing device, an assignment sharing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium that are configured to share an assignment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An education support system or the like in which an assignment is performed on the web has been developed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-65111).
In the education support system or the like according to the related art, a mechanism for maintaining the motivation of a user who tries to attain a goal or challenge an assignment is not available, and it may be difficult for the user to continue challenging.